


We both know

by zgirlbooop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, basically they don't want to admit anything, but not sure how aged up, but they aren't sure if the other knows, so that is up to you, they are aged up in this, they know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zgirlbooop/pseuds/zgirlbooop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know.<br/>They don't say anything<br/>But they get along just fine</p><p>This is more of a drabble series than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adrien Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I always get the impression that they know but don't act on it.  
> So here are some short fics that play on that.  
> No plot yet, but we will see if that changes... story line is a bit all over the place at the moment

‘You know you’re this cats meow don’t you M’lady?’ Chat asked waggling his eyebrows as he watched Ladybug throw her Lucky Charm into the air, fixing the damage that had occurred.

She threw a glare over her shoulder, he could hear her sigh and his grin grew. While she had stopped deflecting his advances, she wasn’t totally accepting of them either. Watching Marinette, as Ladybug, help the poor individual who had been akumatised return to their normal life, Chat couldn’t help but smile. Once he had figured out who his Lady was, he had only fell more in love. The girl who was always kind to everyone, the girl who stood up for what she believed were the same. It was the best outcome that Chat could ever have imagined. 

He hadn’t told her yet though, although, there were times he had an inclining that she knew. When she was Marinette, she would throw a pun out into the open, and he would catch her peaking at him. He wasn’t 100% sure yet though. So he remained quite. It didn’t bother him, he wanted Marinette to be comfortable with Adrien before he revealed who he was. It wasn’t fair otherwise. 

Besides, he dropped hints, all the time. He believed if she HADN’T figured it out by now then there was honestly no hope for either of them. He didn’t know if he was playing an odd game of cat and bug, but either way, he was loving every minute of it.

‘You have said that 30 times you know.’ Ladybug huffed as she returned to his side, ‘It sort of wears thin, after awhile.’ She turned to him with a small smile, he knew it was a smile that was reserved for when the heroes were alone. If he was honest, it was his favourite.

‘Naw, Bugaboo, I promise I will come up with something more romantic next time.’ Chat grinned, he could feel his tail swishing behind him. He found that once he had truly gotten used to it, the tail reacted to his emotions. He loved his tails and ears, they helped him express his feelings when he couldn’t vocalise them. 

Ladybug just nodded her head a few times before leaving ‘her crazy kitty’ alone in the alley. He knew her timer wasn’t close to winding down, but still let her run off to safety. While he was 98.5% sure who Ladybug was, the outside world still had no idea.

Poor Alya.

Adrien was well over half way back to school when Plagg finally gave out and un-did the transformation. Adrien simply caught the kwamii and slipped him into a jacket pocket that was already stashed with his favourite snack.

They had finally found a way to transport the stinky cheese without affecting Adrien’s clothes. At first Plagg had complained, saying it ruined the experience, but once Adrien explained he could carry MORE cheese if they could contain the smell, Plagg more then willingly agreed to having the extra protection.

The glutton.

Adrien couldn’t help the smile that graced his features, while Plagg could be a pain, he had changed Adrien’s life for the better. He owed a lot to the little god, dam him. 

‘What’s got you grinning like a crazy man?’ A sweet voice asked from his left.

Adrien turned, knowing that voice as well as his own. Marinette simply raised an eyebrow but kept walking. They had long since stopped asking each other why they popped out of no where. Another sign she knew?

‘Just thinking happy thoughts.’ Adrien bumped Marinette’s shoulder gently, just so he could see the cute blush that crossed her features at the slightest contact from the blonde.

The blush came, and it was as beautiful as he remembered. He chuckled quietly while Marinette huffed. He was so glad she could talk to him like a normal person now. It made their walks back to class so much more interesting.

‘I hope they cancelled the rest of the day, I really can’t be bothered.’ Marinette lifted her hands behind her head as she walked.

Adrien had noticed that her confidence had grown over the years. She was more open and willing to tell him, and others, how she truly felt. Her fashion choices were also amazing. Adrien didn’t even stop himself from glancing at Marinette’s now exposed mid drift. She had done it on purpose.

No one was going to tell him otherwise.

‘Agreed, I could do with something to eat!’ 

‘All you want to do is eat.’ Marinette poked him in the stomach, of course only hitting muscle, but the smirk on her face was worth it.

‘You’re one to talk! Miss ‘I can eat 5 muffins and not flinch!’

‘That was ONE TIME! Can’t you let that go? I was really hungry.’ As she turned away from him, he couldn’t help but laugh, the blush was back, but she now folded her arms across her chest. It only made her cuter. ‘Also,’ she shot back, a smirk gracing her lips, ‘I remember someone proudly beating me by eating 6 next time.’ Her eyebrow had slowly risen as she spoke.

It was Adrien’s turn to blush, look away and try to defend himself. 

He was only met with laughter and a slight pat on the back. He looked ahead when he heard another familiar voice calling his name. This time though it was male, and clearly annoyed with him.

‘DUDE! How many times have I told you to NOT run off on me like that!’ Nino exploded once he was finally within punching distance. Nino had a mean right hook apparently.

Rubbing his arm gingerly Adrien apologised and continued to glare at Marinette when she giggled beside him.

‘Don’t think you’re off the hook missy!’ Alya’s voice drifted behind them.

Marinette squeaked, waved and dashed off down the road. Apparently her punishment was worse then Adrien received from Nino, but Nino was tight lipped about exactly what that punishment was going to be.


	2. Her Kitty Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adults work  
> Akuma's suck  
> Sup Plagg

Marinette couldn’t resist the gentle smile that graced her lips as she watched her partner walk the child who had been akumatised back to their parents. During the fight Chat had been dropping puns left and right which only infuriated her. He even brought in puns about their civilian selves. Just proving once again that they knew each other but refused to breach the topic.

But as she watched on, she could clearly see that ‘Chat’ had taken the back seat and ‘Adrien’ was out to play. The man before her smiled kindly towards the apologising parents. The smile that graced the world was neither the grin of Chat or the model smile of Adrien. It was the smile of a gentleman wanting to reassure those he was talking to. Ladybug rarely saw that smile, but she cherished it when it saw the light of day. It wasn’t her favourite, but it was in the top 5. She could faintly hear him brushing off their apologies and reassuring the parents that everything was fine. Eventually he returned to her side, ‘Chat’ sliding into place next to her with a cocky grin and his tail wrapping gently around her waist. 

That had been a new development.

She still wasn’t sure how she felt about that, but had yet to alert him to its occurrence. She always felt loved when he did that. His tail had become more animated the longer they had been heroes. Ladybug noticed that his tail and ears reacted more to his emotions then they when they first started. Something the both of them had been thankful for, as it had helped them in many battles. 

Chat’s confidence with the extra appendage had grown now that he understood it better. But it was clear he still did not have full control over them. In moments like this she was glad. 

‘You know your photographer is going to get annoyed if you don’t return soon.’ Ladybug whispered to Chat, barely moving her mouth so no one could lip read.

Chat nodded his head with a quick glance, his tail slowly falling from her waist. She noticed that his ears drooped slightly. Neither wanted to leave yet, Adrien had been overseas for the last two weeks and had yet had a chance to catch up with everyone.

His dejected sigh was the last she heard before he leapt over the closest building, in the direction of the park that he had originally came from.

 

‘Hey!’ Adrien called.

Marinette was the first to turn, well, react? She whipped around at the sound of his voice, a smile lighting her features in a way only Adrien could. She could hear Alya giggle beside her and nudge her forward. Marinette didn’t need any more encouraging as she bounded forward and flung herself into Adrien’s arms.

Neither had been able to talk to each other in person since he had returned, his father had kept him busy, and when he wasn’t, Marinette had been busy starting her own business. The akuma attacks had been short, sharp and shiny leaving no room to hang around. 

Even Paris had been rioting that the two had not been seen together in a long time patrolling the city.

‘I missed you Kitty.’ The nickname slipped.

The subtle purr that rumbled through his chest was worth it.

Adrien simply rubbed his check against her head as he greeted Alya and Nino behind her. Marinette didn’t want to let go, but eventually did to let her friends greet each other properly. 

Adrien never strayed far from Marinette’s side though.

Even though it had yet to be confirmed, Marinette was 99.9% sure Adrien was her kitty. And in return she was his Lady. Alya had been pestering Marinette about it for months, but neither had confirmed or denied the allegations of the two dating. It felt like a lie to deny it, but they had also never addressed it with each other. 

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle when she noticed a small black creature poking his head out of Adrien’s hood. He looked directly at Marinette and simply rolled his eyes and pointed to Adrien’s hand. Marinette giggled again but nodded slightly, slipping her hand into her partners. Clearly the kwami had been putting up with a lot of her kitty’s complaining over the last few weeks. 

Adrien didn’t react beyond giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Alya and Nino didn’t even notice Marinette’s actions, something she was thankful for. She wanted to keep these sorts of moments just between the two of them. Even if they were in a public place where anyone could see them. The heroes had been apart too long to not want the basic contact they now shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I will add any more to this... so I will leave it as 'unfinished'. If you have any idea's though send them through! 
> 
> I have been feeling flat in all forms of things so I am sorry that nothing has been going up!


	3. Alya's Had Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya wants confirmation  
> It's provided

‘Will you two just admit that you’re dating already?!’ Alya exclaimed, glaring at the couple clearly cuddling on a nearby couch.

Marinette simply looked up at her best friend and shrugged. The topic simply hadn’t come up between the heroes. At this point in time it was just taken for granted that the two were a couple. Marinette reasoned, everyone already called them a couple in the media, so they had nothing to confirm. 

The fact the media confirmed Ladybug and Chat Noir were a couple counted, right?

‘Alya.’ Nino whined from behind his girlfriend, they’d had this conversation many times in the past.

Alya sent him a scathing glare before returning her attention back to the couple. Adrien was sitting on a plush couch with his arms wrapped around Marinette. She was on his lap holding open a book, the two clearly reading together as Adrien would nudge Marinette when he had finished the page. No one would have pegged Marinette for a speed reader, but alas she was, and that was why she was in charge of turning the pages. Throughout the last hour, Alya had observed as Adrien slowly wrapped himself more securely around Marinette, and eventually just resting his head on Marinette’s shoulder. 

Alya SWORE she sometimes heard the sound of a cat’s purr coming from their direction, but whenever she turned the sound vanished.

‘Do you really need that kind of confirmation?’ Adrien finally asked, he had removed his head from Marientte’s shoulder to direct his attention solely at Alya.

‘Why don’t you? Doesn’t it bother you to not have it confirmed?’ Alya countered, folding her arms over her chest and staring at the blonde.

Alya was sick of reading all over social media about ‘Adrien’s hot new girl’ whenever she turned on her news apps. If Adrien so much as smiled at a girl there was drama. Alya knew Adrien was attached at the hip to Marinette. It had been incredible to watch the two finally grow as a couple, but incredibly frustrating when the two never confirmed that they were as such. She KNEW they had gone on holidays together. Whenever Adrien had a photoshoot in a neighbouring country, Marinette went with him. They always said it was just business, Marinette had helped out on a shoot in the past and since then, she was a part of the crew. Alya couldn’t have been more proud, but she still doubted her travelling with the group was just for business reasons.

Since Marinette had joined them, these rumours had started, Alya had no confirmation, but she figured that whenever a true smile graced the fashion magazines from the blonde, Marinette had been in his line of sight. 

Recently though, he had been ‘caught’ with another model walking the streets of Paris. It had taken everything in her being not to storm over to his apartment and demand an explanation. Marinette had beaten her to the punch and explained the whole situation. But it had only increased Alya’s drive to make the two confirm they were a couple. At least then the media would gossip about the two together and not as single units. The ‘Perfect Model Bachelor’ and the ‘Beautiful Designing taking the Fashion World by Storm’ could instead be the ‘Power house Fashion couple of Paris’.

Alya would need to copy write that slogan.

Alya was aware of the eye conversation that passed between Marinette and Nino, but made no point of acknowledging it. Her attention was centred on the blonde, as he sighed and shuffled Marinette on his lap. The ease in which he did so catching Alya’s eye, since when was the model that strong?

Eventually Adrien broke contact with Alya and turned to Marinette, Alya witnessed a classic conversation between the two where they never actually spoke, but clearly a whole conversation transpired. It ended when Marinette shrugged and hopped off of Adrien’s lap and stood before him. She faced away from him in an easy position, waiting for Adrien to begin…. Something.

Alya didn’t understand Nino’s sigh from to her left and a soft, ‘here we go’. She swore that there was a slight giggle that followed but she couldn’t be sure.

Adrien stood up with flare, there was no other way to describe it. He threw a smirk to Alya and then dramatically dropped to one knee behind Marinette. Alya froze.

What?

WHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHAT

‘Marinette,’ Adrien began, clutching his hands in front of his chest, ‘Oh sweet Marinette, will you purrlease turn for me?’

Alya just watched, frozen as Marinette did so, she herself clutching her hands together. ‘Yes, dear sweet Adrien?’

Alya had never seen such a ridiculous expression on her best friends face. She very much looked like her teenage self, totally smitten with the boy in front of her. Nino bursting into laughter just added to the outrageousness of the situation.

‘Will you do meow the honour of being my girlfriend?’ Adrien reached towards the bluenette with a smirk on his face. Mirth and love clear in his expression, even if they were making fools of themselves, Adrien loved Marinette too much to make a complete mess of the situation.

Alya’s horrified gaze moved to Marinette as she just threw herself into Adrien’s arms exclaiming that yes, she would be honoured. 

‘YOU ACTUALLY DID IT?!’ Nino hollered behind Alya, she didn’t recall the last time he had laughed so much, were those tears streaming down his face???

Alya just continued to sit there frozen, she didn’t fully understand what had happened. Just… what?

‘I think you broke her!’ Nino continued, moving around to drape an arm over his girlfriend’s shoulders. His body still vibrating with laughter. 

The three of them had been secretly planning this for months. While it was true, the two idiots in front of him had not been ‘official’ until just then. They all knew the fact neither had asked was really starting to bite Alya. So the three had hatched a plan, had waited for the opportune moment to pull the most theatrical ‘asking someone out’ that they could think of, but still plausible to do at any given moment. All they had to wait for was for Alya to finally burst and be pointed about the situation. 

They had actually had to wait longer then they originally anticipated. They figured after the latest magazine article that she would be bringing hells fire to Adrien’s front door.

After 2 solid minutes, Alya finally spoke. 

‘I hate all of you.’

Marinette was the first to break the act, moving out of Adrien’s grip and walking over to her friend and gently patting her on the shoulder. A look of understanding gracing her features in a way that only Marinette could do.

‘Sorry Alya, but this truly wasn’t my idea.’ Marinette apologised, moving to hug her friend.

Adrien simply grinned, Alya had never seen that smile on his face, but she always cherished when the blonde let loose a true smile. Alya’s expression finally changed to a simple smile as she gently patted Marinette on the back. Once realisation truly hit, Alya screamed and tightened her grip on Marinette. Alya even had the strength to jump up, keeping hold of Marinette and jump around screaming about time over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely comments on this fic <3 I honestly wasn't going to continue it but your lovely comments encouraged me too! I still don't have a plot for this... so we shall see where we go! Love seeing your comments so please keep them coming! It really does mean the world to me.


End file.
